1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linearity coil of a horizontal deflecting circuit, and more particularly, to a linearity coil which can increase its core saturation quantity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present inventor has participated in the development of a semiwide screen television. Since the screen of a semiwide screen television is longer in the horizontal dimension than the screen of a general standard television by about one inch, an improvement in a horizontal deflecting circuit has been demanded. If a linearity coil connected in series to a horizontal deflecting coil is small in its core saturation quantity, a right edge portion of the screen becomes "loose" ("loose" meaning that the horizontal dimension is increased as shown in FIG. 4C, or in other words, the horizontal scanning velocity of an electronic beam is decreased) compared with a left edge portion thereof because of weak linearity, and the screen is therefore distorted. To solve such a problem, in a conventional standard television, a permanent magnet 14 is fixed to one end of a core 12 of a linearity coil 10, as shown in FIG. 1. In spite of a solution for this problem, in the semiwide screen television, the right edge portion of the screen still has a distortion problem according to an increase in the horizontal dimension of the screen.